What Edward Didn't Know
by LaceyCamille
Summary: Edward always thought he had a big secret. But what if Bella has a secret even bigger than being a vampire? And what if an illness that lands Bella in the hospital is more serious than they thought? And causes them to meet a whole new kind of vampire...
1. I'm Tired of Living a Double Life

**Hi! I'm Lacey Camille! This is my first Fanfic and I am only writing it to figure out how to use this site. If you want me to continue, feel free to review and I'll see. As I am writing this author's note, I have absolutely NO idea what the story will be about. So if it comes out kinda crazy, tough. AHA, I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY!**

**BPOV**

Ah, silence. It was the very best kind of love when your life was like mine. A love that didn't have to be put into words. I briefly wondered if Edward would still love me when I told him my secret. I sure hoped so. And if not, I could just use the "you-kept-your-being-a-vampire-a-secret" card.

"Edward," I said, rolling over on to my side to be met with my favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, love?" He whispered, gazing around us at the perfect meadow. Our Meadow.

"I have to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you, but, I'M TIRED OF LIVIN' A DOUBLE LIFE!" I screeched, watching as confusion clouded his face.

"Wait… What?" he asked, "isn't that what Miley said in the Hannah Montana Movie right before she blew her secret?"

"Yes," I said, shocked, "how do you know?"

"Me and Emmett went to see the 12:01 showing the day it came out," he said, shrugging.

"O-kaaaay" I said warily, "not the point. I just need to tell you that….that… I have a double life! Just like Miley! I'm actually a famous person! I'm………………………………………………………………………………………………………………KRISTEN STEWART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and REVIEW! Let me no if you want me continue, and some constructive criticism would be lovely. I know this is very short but I just wanted to figure out how FanFiction worked. I will do more if people like it and promote stories and thank helpful reviewers with ****IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS** **and excessive niceness. **


	2. You Have No Idea

**Hi! It's me again! My last chapter took off surprisingly well considering that I just made it up as I went along. Hopefully that will happen again. I will keep writing as long as you guys want me to. Where do you guys think I should go with this? Also thank you to my very first five reviewers, ****twilightluvr1918, AgentSmiles, Vampire-Star00, Molly, and Fanpire17.**** You guys rock and I really appreciate it!**

**Keep on rocking! (and reviewing)**

**~*!Cammie!*~**

**Steph-Steph owns every thing Twilighty!**

**EPOV**

Her words struck me like thunder. All this time, all this love, had been spent on only half of her.

"Kris-Kris-Kristen Stewart?" I stuttered, watching in horror as she nodded.

Cold shock hit me like a tidal wave and I fell to the ground as everything went black…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As I began to regain consciousness I started to hear voices, swirling around me like a hurricane.

"Edward! Edward! I'm so sorry! Please be okay!" I heard Bella, I mean Kristen, sob.

All of a sudden, a feeling similar to a lightning strike**(A/N- Wow! I am big with the forces of nature today!** ***giggle*)**

My eyes popped open to see Carlisle standing over me with those two big round shocky things that paramedics use to revive people with irregular or stopped heartbeats. **(A/N- And really, I ****DON'T ****care what they're called. Thank you for your time.)**

"Edward! Are you okay?" Bella/Kristen asked frantically.

"That depends," I said slowly, "who is Kristen Stewart dating at the moment?"

A slow smile etched across her face, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I grinned back at her, "Come here little Spider Monkey." I growled.

She skipped over to me and, being her, tripped over the microscopic bacteria on the floor.

She gasped but I caught her just before she hit the floor. I righted her and laughed ather annoyed face.

"I was going to do that," she pouted.

"I see Kristen is just as clumsy as Bella," I whispered, "I guess being an actress does have its drawbacks."

"You have no idea!" she giggled.

"And plus," she said with a very diva-like look on her face, "if you don't stop calling me Kristen, I'm going to call you Eddykaboodles non-stop the next time I see Emmett."

Suddenly, she started to cough violently. "Bella, are you alright there sweetheart?"

Then just as suddenly she stopped hacking up lungs.

"Yep," she said, popping the P.

"Now," she said with a mischievous smile, "let's go get some lunch."

**I hope you liked it! I'll admit it was boring even to write because it is a filler chapter. I finally decided where this is going so there won't be anymore like this. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** Tell me your favorite part and I will try to put more in like that. I feel so bad, leaving you with so many cliffies! How did Edward black out when he's a vampire? Where did Carlisle go? What are Edward and Bella having for lunch? Once again, I made this chapter up as I went along. I would love some ideas on what to put in here! (P.S.- the more reviews I get the faster I will be motivated to write another chapter!) Constructive criticism is always welcome! PLEASEW, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

***Quickly dons an I 3 REVIEWS t-shirt and waves* **

**Bye!**

**~*!Cam-Cam!*~**


	3. It Begins

**Hi-hi! It's me, Lacey Camille! In case you haven't noticed, I call myself many different things like Cammie, Lacey, Lacey Camille, Cam-Cam, and so on. As I said last chapter, I finally figured out where I'm going with this. I really appreciate all the glorious reviews. They were all very nice and supportive. School starts again tomorrow, so I don't know how much I will be able to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the others!**

**~*!L.C.!*~**

**BPOV**

By the time Edward and I got to the diner, I was starving. I ordered two combos and three milkshakes. Edward just looked on with a bemused expression.

"Hungry much?" he muttered.

"Shut up," I said irritably.

The waitress came and set all of our (my) food down in front us. I picked up a french fry, then put it back down. I stared at my burger, not really feeling it, and then stared at my milkshake, which suddenly looked gross.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned, "you were just about to eat me!" he laughed at the irony.

I opened my mouth to come back with some witty remark and…

"AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sneezed all over Edward and the food. Edward appeared horrorstruck and I just said, "Hey Edward, ya got a little somethin'-somthin' on ya." I couldn't talk very well because my throat was getting sore.

After about two minutes of being frozen, Edward went "EW!"

I suddenly glanced at the clock, "Edward, I really have to get home! I have a movie premiere in five hours!" I whispered quietly.

He grabbed my arm, placed our snotty, yet untouched food in front of Mike and Jessica, who had just walked in. "This one's on us guys," he mumbled.

They looked overjoyed and dug in.

We had parked across the street and as we walked I kept saying, "Ow!".

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, darting to my side at vampire speed.

"Nothing," I said straightening up with an "OW!", "my muscles just feel kind of sore."

We got to the car and I said, "Do you think I should tell Alice my secret? She could really help me with my hair and outfits," Edward shrugged, "It's your choice," he said.

With Edward's crazy driving, the thirty minute ride home took only ten. I slept the whole way home. I woke up to a deranged pixie beating on my window like a mad woman.

"HOLY ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!!" I screamed, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, ALICE?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were Kristen Stewart?!?!?!?!?!?" she shrieked.

"How do you know?" I asked, suddenly worried that someone else might know my secret.

"I saw you decide to tell Edward, and I wasn't going to say anything until you decided to tell me, pinky promise!" she cried, jabbing her pinky into my face while using her puppy-dog pout.

"OW!" I said, "That hurt Alice!"

"Whatever, Bella, I only have four hours and forty-five minutes to make you movie premiere ready!" she cried, throwing me over her shoulder and racing up the stairs.

"Help me!" I whispered, knowing Edward would hear.

He chuckled and said, "You got yourself into this mess, Love."

Once inside the bathroom, Alice threw me into the chair and grabbed her curling iron. She held it over her head and clicked it threateningly a couple of times.

"Now," she said deviously, let's get Kristenified!"

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If anybody has a story they would like me to promote, I would love to as long as I actually think it's good. I would love some ideas and most importantly- ****IF YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON PLEASE DO NOT TELL ANY ONE OR PUT IT ON THE PUBLIC REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But feel free to PM me and ask. The first person to guess will get there name put in the author's review of the next chapter! Please review, you have no idea how muxh it means to me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AgentSmiles, because she is so nice and optimistic, and spunkransom96, because she is just plain awesome.**

**I love you guys!**

**~*!Millie!*~**


	4. Bracey

**Hiya, friends! I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to update this week. In my defense, school was rough. I gave this chapter a little extra spice, but I know it doesn't make it better *Alice pouts* please forgive the small child striving for an excellent education. I think I am only going to be able to update on weekends from now on. If you don't like it, tough. This author's note is taking a really long time because whenever I move my fingers to type, I see my shadow out of my peripheral vision and legitimately get a little bit scared! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews!**

**This chapter goes out, once again, to Spunkie, my very best book crazy friend. It also is dedicated to the people of Michigan and the cute puppies of the world for completely random reasons.**

**I own Lacey, Bracey, and my purple penguin pajama pants. Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer got dibs on Twilight.**

**~*!Millie!*~**

**APOV**

Do you know how hard it is to makeover an unwilling victim, uh, I mean, Bella? Well true, it is a bit easier when you are a vampire and your subject is acting like she overdosed on sleeping pills.

"Bella, stay with me now, okay?" I asked in a soft tone while I dabbed concealer on the bruised spot on her face that looked remarkably like my pinky finger. She mumbled something unintelligible, letting her head fall back against the chair. I sighed and moved on to her blush. I picked up the perfect tone for her, Lavender Ice **(A/N- which by the way is pink and not lavender)**. I smiled. This would complete the perfect Kristen Stewart look I had been going for. I smoothed it over her pale cheeks and turned to the counter to put it down. When I turned back around, I noticed that her cheeks were a faint shade of green. Confused, I picked up the blush again to make sure that I hadn't accidentally applied that atrocious green color that was rapidly spreading over her face. Wait a minute… blush doesn't spread… In one horrible second I realized she was going to throw up and if it was on me, I would never forgive her.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, picking her up and throwing her into the toilet part of the bathroom, twenty feet away.

Needless to say, she did throw up. She just did it in an ambulance.

**BPOV**

That afternoon, as I drifted in and out of consciousness, I kept hearing an annoying swirl of voices. I could never respond, I could only listen.

Edward: "Alice, it is entirely unacceptable to throw a human through a wall, just because you think they are going to vomit on you."

Alice: "Hey Bella? If you can hear me, I'm really sorry. I have an irrational fear of vomit. Well, maybe not so irrational…"

Edward: "Sweetheart, if it makes you feel any better, both Mike and Jessica checked into the hospital this morning."

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone. A young girl, who appeared to be around thirteen, was drinking a coke on the bed next to mine. She had blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders, brown eyes, and a forlorn** ( Yea, I put that word in there for you, Spunk.) **expression. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with her except that she had a band-aid on her big toe. She didn't have a single IV tube or cast. I shifted and her eyes locked onto mine.

"Oh, you're up! Finally! Hi, I'm Bracey." She smiled.

"I'm Bella," I said fighting back a smile at her sweet expression. "What's wrong with you?" Her happy-go-lucky expression dropped.

"I have a rare form of toe cancer," she said sadly, "it doesn't spread but I'm going to be in here until the doctors find a way to treat it."

"That's terrible!" I said, "I was thrown through the wall by a fashion-obsessed vampire." I blurted out before I could think about what I was saying. I slapped a hand over my mouth and turned to face her. She just shrugged.

"Happens to me all the time," she said through a mouth full of coke.

"Really?" I asked , eyeing her dubiously.

"Oh, yea, my best friend is a vampire and she has temper issues."

I smiled, "So I guess you know the Greek god and the pixie that were in here earlier are both vampires."

"Yep! I was pretty intrigued when I saw their eye color, but not as much as they were when I told them about Lacey. Her eyes range from pastel blue, to turquoise, to navy blue, all the way to an almost black shade of blue."

"How? What does she eat?" I asked incredulously. I had never heard of anything like this before.

"Well she mainly eats deer, mountain lions, and bears, but on her vacation to Africa this summer she killed a cheetah and now she won't shut up about how much better they are. She doesn't drink human blood if that's what you're asking. Her eye color comes from her power." She said proudly.

"Which is…" I inquired.

"Manipulation." She stated very matter-of-factly. "She can make you do anything she wants you to. But unlike mind-control, you actually feel like you want to do it. This power wouldn't usually be as dangerous as it is, but, she's very, um, temperamental. Her power comes completely from her eyes, though, you won't feel it's affects if you've never looked into them, which is hard, because they're like a million times more beautiful than a regular vampire."

"Wow," I breathed, "can I meet her sometime?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she grinned, "Lacey is coming to see me later this afternoon, and I'd be happy to introduce you!"

Suddenly, a loud clatter from the next room interrupted out conversation.

"Bella!" Edward said running into the room at vampire speed. Bracey didn't even bat an eye. Edward scooped me up into his arms and kissed my head. Carlisle walked into the room carrying a binder.

"Bella, I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but, we have just received your bloodwork back from the lab and discovered some less disturbing news. You…" Carlisle's voice trailed off and his professional expression was replaced by one of pain.

Edward broke the silence with a yell, "YOU HAVE SWINE FLU!"

**Dun, dun, DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading! This is my longest chapter yet, and I really hope you enjoyed it! I am planning on introducing Lacey next chapter and by the way, the whole Lacey and Bracey rhyming thing is merely a coincidence. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story, if you would like me to base a character off you or a friend (if so, include their name and a couple of characteristics), if you would like to give a shout out to someone, or you want me to promote a story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Have a Twi-tastic weekend!!!!!!**

**~*!Camilla!*~**

**P.S.- Lacey is my first name and her character in this story just happens to have my name. She is only loosely based off of me. The same goes for Bracey and my friend Spunkransom96 (who rocks me like a hurricane, I'm just sayin').**


	5. Lacey

**Hi! I'm back from the USM game. The eagles won, not that I care. I don't have a football team. I am Switzerland. Well thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. Except for one unkind person said that this was horrible and the worst FanFic ever. Yea, that did a lot for my self-esteem. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! (It makes Cammie Bug happy!)**

**I own strawberry and crème cough drops. (Which are highly addictive, they're like a drug to me!) Stephie M. owns Twilight.**

**This chapter is for spunkransom96 (because she let me give her toe cancer), my other best friend, Abbey (because she makes me laugh), and Vera A (because she always gives very encouraging reviews).**

**APOV**

That afternoon, Edward and I had to leave the hospital for an hour or so to get Bella some bacon, which she had been craving, ironically enough. Carlisle said she would be fine but Edward had insisted she stay in the hospital until she was completely cured.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the hospital was the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. Edward simply said, "I see Bracey's friend has arrived," and I nodded. He had filled me in on the details in the car.

When we walked into the room I took in Bella's expression. It was one of curiosity, and a hint of fear. Then I looked at the bed next to her.

There was Bracey, as usual. But standing just to the left of her bed was a girl I had never met before.

She had long, dark brown hair that fell in gentle waves to a point about two inches above the crease of her elbow. Her skin was pale white and took on a soft shimmer in the dim sunlight. She couldn't have been any older than 13. She was the only vampire I had ever met that was smaller than me. But the most captivating thing about her was her eyes. The most beautiful shade of cool turquoise, they swirled, danced, sparkled, and seemed to take on a million different expressions at once. I gasped, so did Edward. She made you want to say, "Awwwwwwww!", but I managed to refrain.

She was laughing with Bracey and then looked up. She strolled over to us with an easy grace. Then with a petal smooth and bell high voice she said, "Hello, I'm Lacey."

"I'm Alice and this is Edward." I said slowly still slightly dumbfounded. Just then a nurse walked in. She saw us and smiled. "Hey there, I'm Nurse Lily Juarez. Let me know if Bella needs anything, alright?" she said sweetly.

Edward nodded and as soon as she was out of hearing range, he turned back to Lacey.

"Wow," he breathed, "would you mind showing us how your power works?"

"Of course not!" She giggled.

**EPOV**

It started out slowly, a thought just barely formed. _Wouldn't it be fun to walk over to that window? _I pondered this. _Yes, of course it would. _I slowly walked towards the stain glass window at the end of the long, narrow room. I wondered when she was going to test it. I turned to her and found her smiling, eyes twinkling.

"See?" she said happily, "you never knew what hit you!" Then I realized that she had, in fact, already done it. I felt kind of stupid, but mostly amazed. I _hadn't_ know what hit me!

"I can let the thought creep up in your mind slowly or just hit you with it all at once."

With that I jumped to the side without even thinking about it. I still didn't realize that it was her until I found everyone staring again.

"Does it work on Bella?" I asked, concerned, this amount of power in a child so physically young could be dangerous. Not to mention the temper issue that Bracey had mentioned. Though I was starting to think she was kidding about that, because Lacey seemed incredibly sweet.

She looked confused for a moment, and then said, "Yes… why wouldn't it?"

At that moment Carlisle walked in and said "Edward, Lacey's power is stronger than our family, Bella, and the Volturi all put together. Bella's shield to her is like a one ply tissue to a vampire."

Upon hearing that news I promptly took a step back and she giggled. "Thank you," she said to Carlisle and he smiled back at her. Not even the strongest vampire in our coven could keep himself from falling under her spell.

"So could you tell us the extent of your powers?" Alice said, thoroughly intrigued.

"Well, I can force you to do what ever I want you to, while making you think that it was your idea. I also can manipulate myself into not attacking humans, but it makes me feel sick and I lose control of my thoughts for a few moments if I do it long enough. And, because your mind is most vulnerable when you are asleep, I can push good or bad dreams into your head."

"Amazing," I whispered and she smiled angelically.

"Can you tell us your story?" Alice asked hopefully, and I sincerely hoped, too.

She took a deep breath (which was entirely unnecessary, by the way) and began.

**LPOV**

I was born in Chicago, Illinois on May 6, 1922. I had two older brothers, Tom Jr. and Sam; I had twin sisters, Olivia and Paige, who were younger than me. My mom's name was Sarah and my dad's name was Tom Sr. We were very rich. So rich that the Great Depression didn't touch us. I had always been the favorite child. The one that could get away with anything, and could convince our parents that my way was best. One night I returned from a party at my friend Ellen's house that a normal thirteen year old couldn't dream of their parents letting them go to. I noticed that my house was unusually quiet as I walked up the front steps. I opened the door and stepped in to the living room. My eyes were immediately drawn to the figures of my dead parents on the couch. Their skin was ghost white and their eyes stared blankly at the wall. I was too stunned to scream. Numbly, I walked down the hall into Tom Jr.'s room. His body looked just like Sarah and Tom Sr.'s had. My eyes widened and I stumbled into the twin's room.

That was where I reached my breaking point.

I screamed, not out of horror or fear, but of rage. Who could do this to two innocent babies? I mean seriously, who would want to kill a pair of precious little blonde-haired, blue-eyed, two year old angels?

My scream brought him running. He must have been too busy to hear me come in. He carelessly threw Sam's body aside when he saw me. It should have been quick and easy. A snap and a bite. But I was never one to take anything sitting down. I fought back, which made him angry. I stared into his red eyes with as much anger as I could muster and before I knew what happened he leaned in, bit my neck, and stepped back.

I screamed, this time from pain. It was more pain than I had ever felt before. I hit the ground and the last thing I heard him say was, "Now you'll pay."

Three days later I woke up from the painful sleep. You know, blah blah blah, fast, sparkly, strong, thirsty. But you know all that already.

I walked down the steps of my house and I saw a man standing there, all alone. I immediately wanted to bite his neck, even though I didn't know why, I just convinced my self not to.

That was in 1935. Over the next couple of decades, I discovered and learned to control my powers. One day in 1977, I met Jack. He instantly reminded me of Sam, my favorite brother. He was a vampire, too. We got along instantly, though never dated. I guess that's because we're so young. He was barely fifteen when he was changed. Over the years he became the perfect protector, friend, and brother. I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. He also keeps me in check when my temper gets the best of me. We wandered through the world until we ran into the Volturi. Aro was captivated by my talent and Jack's. We refused to join him and he has been tracking and threatening us ever since the day we met him, Caius, and Marcus in 1992.

A year and a half ago, Jack and I decided to move to Forks. We live in an orphanage because we couldn't find and vampires that lived here permanently (obviously we didn't look hard enough). I met Bracey at the orphanage and we were instantly best friends. Her and Jack get along very well, also.

Three weeks ago, Bracey got toe cancer. I wasn't worried because it can't kill you, or hurt you in anyway. It just itches really badly. I come to visit her every moment that I can and give her nice dreams when she sleeps, and coke (which she loves, even though Jack and I think it looks disgusting) when she's awake.

"That answer your questions?" I asked.

Edward, Bella, and Alice only nodded, looking solemn.

**BPOV**

Suddenly, a melody filled the air and Lacey whipped an iPhone out oh her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked, and then delight consumed her expressive eyes. She Shreiked, "Jacky!", and ran out of the room.

"She's so cute," I murmured, knowing Alice and Edward would hear. I was trying not to disturb Bracey, who had either fallen asleep during the conversation, or was really close.

I could have sworn I heard Bracey mutter, "Just wait 'till she gets angry."

**I certainly hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If any of you are authors and would like to promote this story, just let me know and I would be happy to return the favor! I think that next chapter you will meet Jack, who is based off of an inside of joke of Bracey's and mine. He also gets a few of his characteristics from some of the guys I know. **

**IMPORTANT!!!-What should Jack's power be? Please respond!**

**Please review and tell your friends! I'm sorry about the short author's note, I'm kind of in a rush!**

**Once again, please review! You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**~*!Lace!*~**


	6. Jack

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! I typed it earlier but I accidentally deleted it and then I really didn't want to do it again. P.S. I got bored because, you know there's only so far you can drag a Kristen Stewart joke. So, Bella gave it up because it was interfering with her "Edward time".**

**Kidnapped by VanessaCullen17: what can I say, it's awesome.**

**OneFrighteningLittleMonster123: Awesome author, 'nuff said.**

**Most of the time if it ends in "ilight", Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**This chapter is for my favorite blonde in the world, spunkransom96.**

**Okay, so, in lab the other day, my teacher says, "We're making babies today!"**

**So we lip coins for heredity traits and all that. But the creepy part was that you had to have a partner to be your baby daddy. Totally inappropriate for eighth grade, but alright.**

**EPOV**

The next day when Alice and I went to see Bella, we once again smelled an unfamiliar vampire's scent. Upon walking into the double hospital room, we were met with an argument between Lacey and Bracey. You know, honestly, for best friends, those two sure did fight a lot.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!"

I chuckled, "Well hello, girls."

"Hey Edward, the equator is invisible, right?" Lacey asked.

"Right."

"HA!" she yelled. Bracey pouted.

It was only then that I noticed another vampire in the room.

He had wavy hair that stopped just above his chin. It was the color of a chicken tender. **(A/N-Sorry, I couldn't help but throw that in! *giggles*) **He had golden eyes and a currently bemused expression. He noticed that I saw him and walked forward, extending his hand.

"Jack" he said, His accent was slightly southern, like Jasper's, Lacey's, and Bracey's.

"Edward," I replied, shaking his hand.

Bracey opened her mouth to make an angry retort back to Lacey but Lacey's eyes swirled and ten seconds later, Bracey was asleep.

Lacey hopped of the end of her bed and bounced over to us. "I'm glad for you two to finally meet!" she squealed very Alicely.

And then I noticed something odd. "Why can't I read your mind, Jack?"

He opened his mouth but Lacey beat him to it, "Haven't you noticed? You can't read mine or Bracey's either."

She was right, I couldn't. I guess I'd been a bit preoccupied with the new vampire earlier to notice. "Why?" I inquired.

"Oh, I'm telling you not to." She said, wrapping her arms around Jack. Jack smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Figures," I mumbled.

Suddenly Bracey murmured in her sleep, "Crazy shopping psychopath…" and rolled over. She must have been talking about Lacey because she slipped out of Jack's arms and stomped over to her bed. Her eyes twinkled and Bracey bolted up screaming.

"LACEY CAMILLE! ARE YOU FREAKIN' _CRAZY_! She screeched.

"You were talking about me. That wasn't very nice!" Lacey sulked.

"Neither was putting our insane biology teacher, Mrs. Black, into one of my dreams with a chainsaw!"

Lacey giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

Alice's face dropped. As soon as the vision was over she looked back up, horror struck.

"Oh, dear." She whispered. She had seen Lacey having a violent temper tantrum.

We silently agreed no to mention it.

"So, Jack, how did you become a vampire?" I asked-part of me was genuinely curious and another only wanted the attention off of Alice and I.

"Oh, it's really not an exciting story. In 1920 I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. A vampire bit me but before he could suck my blood another tried to fight him. I guess to get my blood. They both ended up ripping each other to shreds and I was left with burning venom coursing through my veins. The day after I woke up I saw an elk and unthinkingly attacked it. For some reason its blood was cold. No sooner had I imagined it warm, it was. I had somehow acquired the ability to control temperature. I spent fifty-seven years alone until I met Lacey. Instantly she was just like the little sister I had always wanted."

I had been so caught up with his story that I hadn't noticed Lacey move. She had her head resting on his lap with her eyes closed and he was absentmindedly stroking her wavy hair. If I didn't know any better I would have said that she looked peaceful enough to be asleep. She looked nothing like the crazy vision Alice had earlier. Could vampires be bipolar? Doubt it. Could it be teenage hormones? She was only thirteen, that's barely even a teenager. I'll have to ask Carlisle about it later.

I looked over at Bella, who hadn't woken up in the entire time we'd been here.

"Hey, how did you know that you could use you power on Bella?" I asked Lacey.

She grinned, "I may have gotten bored one day while Bracey was asleep and decided to see if she could bite her toenails…"

I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey Jack?" Bracey asked. I looked over at her. There were chill bumps covering her arms. I felt the temperature around me skip up about ten degrees.

"Thanks," she whispered with a smile on her face and fell back asleep.

"Edward?" Alice piped up, "Esme is to call in two minutes and ask us to come home and help clean up a humongous mess that Emmett made and Bella won't wake up for another hour. I think we should go."

"Alright," I sighed, "bye guys."

"Goodbye," Lacey and Jack said in unison.

The Lacey quickly sprinted to me. "Wait!" she cried.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I told Bracey Alice's description of Emmett and she _really _wants to meet him. Do you think you could bring him when you visit tomorrow? Please?!"

"Of course," I said walking out of the room.

This should be fun.

**I'm sorry that this was kind of short. I'm really tired at the moment. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and all of the others! Please feel free to leave ideas and constructive criticism in your reviews. Speaking of which-**** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Next chapter Lacey and Emmett will meet. Any ideas on what I could do there? I know- the possibilities are endless! So much could go wrong but one thing is for sure, hilarity (and possibly a temper tantrum) will ensue!**

**Happy reading to all, and to all a good night!**

**Later,**

**~*!Cammie!*~**


	7. Temper Tantrum

**Hey guys! It's been a long week, so, sorry if this is kind of bad. It's late and I'm exhausted so, deal with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to Spunkie, as always. Every rock AND TREE and creature in this story is for you.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to anyone who thought something only to be told that you actually said it aloud.**

**Song on my mind at the moment- Colors of the Wind by Judy Kuhn.**

**Stephenie Meyer…..Twilight…..full ownership…… **

**BraceyPOV**

I crossed my arms in nervous anticipation. I really wanted to meet this Emmett kid. The only downside to his visit, though, was the fact that Alice had told me he could be very provoking. After the Cullens left last night, Lacey had gone on a full blown rampage. It's actually quite terrifying. You wouldn't believe how many times she has just chucked me through a wall out of anger. I am never seriously hurt, but still. The scariest part is nothing that she could make you hurt yourself without you ever realizing. She barely ever manipulates me, because she doesn't want to hurt me. As I was thinking about that, a booming laugh erupted from the corridor.

"BELLA!" an extremely buff man scooped Bella up into his arms and squeezed. I had learned how to recognize vampires; and he was obviously one. He then turned to where Lacey, Jack, and I were seated.

"Hey guys, I'm Emmett," he said smiling impishly.

"Bracey,"

"Jack,"

"Lac-"

" OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Edward told me about you!! Make something happen!"

Emmett squealed, sounding remarkably like a little girl.

I have seen Lacey use her power countless times. Enough times to recognize the twinkle in her eyes when she does. So I didn't miss the familiar sparkle followed by Emmett's gleeful expression drooping into a sullen one.

"Never mind, there's no point. In this, or life. Especially now that Bracey, Lacey, and Jack are here and they are so obviously cooler than us." He sighed wistfully.

Emmett then proceeded to take a scalpel off of the medical tray and attempted to cut himself with it. However the only effect was the scalpel becoming dull.

Edward and Alice, who had come in without my noticing, snickered quietly in the corner.

Lacey let up when she was overcome by giggles. I couldn't help but laugh along, and apparently, neither could Jack. Emmett sulked.

"Freak," he muttered, and I instantly knew that he had hit a nerve in her. A _very_ bad nerve. Lacey's little sister Paige had mental disabilities and all the kids would call her a freak, right in front of Lacey. Lacey can be very unpredictable, but calling someone a freak is a surefire way to get her ticked.

It felt like the world was in slow motion.

Lacey's fists clenched and for the slightest of moments I saw the red flash in her eyes.

Then everything went by too fast for my senses to comprehend.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME WHAT I THINK YOU JUST CALLED ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ah, the southern accent always came out when she was angry. She had picked it up when she and Jack lived in Jackson, Mississippi in1984.

"Be careful, Cammie." Jack warned, so quietly that it was almost inaudible to me.

"What is your problem, kid?" Emmett yelled. He HAD to go there. Of course he didn't know about Lacey's sister, but that was right along with 'freak' in her mind.

Lacey started to scream so high pitched (that happened when she got angry) and so fast that I couldn't even hear her. But I did recognize the quickly impending danger, for Emmett's sake.

"LACEY!" I screamed, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" but she didn't hear me. Or if she did, she didn't show it. Her eyes twinkled and Emmett's hand flew up to his shoulder. I was terrified. Lacey wasn't a killer, but I swear, if I saw Emmett rip himself apart-even if he wouldn't be burned-it would traumatize me for life.

Before I really had time to process this thought, Jack leapt up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Lacey. He whispered something in her ear, then cradled her in his arms, and ran straight through the wall, leaving a Jack-shaped hole behind.

I turned to look at Emmett, "Sorry," I said quietly, "she's pretty uncontrollable."

He was trembling, and I think that if he were human, he would have wet himself.

"Somebody call the Volturi!" he whispered, terrified. He should be.

"I don't what is so scary about the Volturi," I mumbled. "I mean, really, they're just a bunch of nerds in snuggies."

I seconded the statement by reaching under my bed and grabbing a box. I pulled a pair of fake glasses and a pink snuggie from it. I put them both on.

"See? Now I'm just like Aro, dear friend!" I laughed. Emmett appeared horrified beyond help by Lacey so I just pulled more things from the box.

Two necklaces, notes passed during school, countless pictures, and drawings- some shaky handing and the others drawn in the hand of someone who could hold their hand a lot stiller than me.

I looked at all the pictures. There ones of Lacey at the zoo, eyeing the cheetahs maliciously. There was one showing us at the ice-skating rink. Lacey was in the middle of a perfect twirl. I had fallen on my butt. There were a lot of Jack and me from when Lacey wanted to be a photographer when she grew up. She took pictures all day until I kindly reminded her that she wasn't going to grow up.

Lacey may be crazy and temper mental, but she saved me from the lonely, miserable orphan that I was well on my way to becoming after my parents died. She was sweet, yet devilish; kind, yet sarcastic; brilliant, yet crazy. A walking contradiction.

I sure hope that she is alright. She tends to get a little upset after blowing her fuse at people like that.

I'm sure she'll be alright. The best friend of Bracey Watts is NOT a wimp.

**This chapter was completed at 3 A.M., so if you have a problem, please see the author's note above and have a nice day.**

**I need a good last name for Lacey and Jack. If you have a good one, please include it in the review that I am sure you will be submitting momentarily. **

**No review is too bland or small! Lacey Camille adores them all!**

**I kind of used this chapter to-**

**A. Show you what one of Lacey's temper tantrums is like**

**B. Establish the relationship between Bracey and Lacey, to show that they are the best of friends and overlook each other's faults.**

**C. To promote Bracey. She is going to be a more important character from now on.**

**D. To show that Lacey cares about Jack too much to use her power against him, she only does it for recreation. **

**E. Some other stuff**

**So what did you think? Let me know! I would love to have ideas for chapters, characters, and anything else that you can think of!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Party hard, **

**~*!Lacey!*~**


	8. Ultimate Chaos and Mass Confusion

**Hola! Okay, so, FREAK OUT! I just heard that some people don't like author's notes. See, this makes me sad because I like to put a lot of though and creativity into mine.**

**THINGS TO REVIEW ABOUT:**

**Should author's notes be long or short? Or medium?**

**Who is your favorite character? Bracey and I are having this battle about who you guys like better. Personally, I really like Bracey. But that may be due to the fact that I happen to know the crazy hot wing herself.**

**Speaking of battles and hot wings, I just though I'd throw this in here. The only time we've ever physically fought was over a port-a-potty and a hot wing. For details, please review and request them.**

**Lacey: "Do I own Twilight?" Bracey: "Nope," Lacey: "Darn!"**

**If this chapter has errors, I'm sorry. The other day at cheer someone drooped a flagpole on my head (don't ask how that happened) and I seem to have acquired slight dementia. But for real.**

**This chapter is TOTALLY RANDOM!!!!!!! But, due to writer's block, we are going on a little trip. Isn't it sad? I'm only thirteen and I already have writer's block. *sigh***

**This story, in case you haven't noticed, gets less and less Bella/Edward and more and more Bracey/Lacey/Jack. This is intentional.**

**Song in my head at the moment: Diva by Beyonce**

**This chapter is for Bracey.**

**Tell me somethin' (tell me somethin') where yo boss at (where yo boss at) **

**Bracey: *points to Lacey***

**Lacey: "You know it!"**

**Number of times I have dropped my phone today: 6.**

**This chapter is also for every girl that has gotten **_**so **_**high off of helium that they almost passed out in front of important people that are important to them.**

**Whoops!**

**JackPOV**

The next day, after making Lacey and Emmett apologize to each other and fixing the hole in the wall, Dr. Cullen said that Bracey had been in the hospital so long that half a day out would probably do her more good than harm.

As soon as she was temporarily discharged, Bracey, Lacey and I met in the waiting room.

"Now, what do you want to do, Brace?" I asked smiling.

The slightest blush touched her cheeks and she grinned, "Wal-Mart!"

I sighed; of course she would pick that. Wal-Mart between the three of us was simply hilarious. Lacey would make everyone do crazy things and I would freeze and unfreeze all the products. Bracey would laugh so hard that people would think she had problems.

"Fine," I said "jump on." She hopped on my back and Lacey and I dashed through the shortcut in the forest. We could have gotten there faster, but I was carrying Bracey and Lacey was doing the moonwalk at vampire speed.

Lacey must have gotten an idea, because I suddenly sprang onto the roof of Wal-Mart at the same time that she did. Bracey screamed and Lacey laughed. Her reaction was so priceless that I had to chuckle.

"Okay, team, there are six entrances to this Wal-Mart. One on each side, and two on top. I will go through the eastern one, and you two on the western. The mission: ultimate chaos and mass confusion. Ready, BREAK!" Lacey cried, back flipping through the square whole in the roof. Bracey and I shrugged at each other, then followed her orders.

We started in the frozen section, where I promptly melted EVERYTHING until it streams of water leaked all over the store. Then Bracey screamed loudly, "OOPS! I HAD AN ACCIDENT!"

I threw her on my back and darted off before anyone could see us.

Just then, we heard an elderly voice cry, "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, PUNK? HUH? HUH?" We ran over to the aisle to find an old lady beating up a boy scout with her cane. She looked so weak that she couldn't being doing to much damage, but I saw several people with video cameras. I swear I heard one guy mutter, "YouTube, here we come,"

Bracey and I burst out laughing when we saw Lacey carefully hidden behind a large display of diapers, her swirling eyes focused on the scene before us. Our eyes met, and the laughing stopped. We shared a smile for a second before she turned away blushing.

_What was that?_ I asked myself. _ She is your sister's best friend! Automatic no-no!_

I shook my head clear of the thought when I saw Lacey dart off. I scooped up Bracey, the usual position suddenly feeling awkward, and followed her at vampire speed. She led us to the baseball section. OH LORD!

She grabbed a bat and ran into the middle of the store and began to repitively hit herself in the head with it, very hard. A clerk ran out and tried to pull it away from her, but Lacey started foaming at the mouth and snapping at the lady, trying to bite her. Violent laughter shook through me.

Lacey whooshed by and jerked Bracey out of my hands.

"Be careful," I reminded her, "she breaks!" I said it too low for any human to hear, but Lacey gave a nonchalant nod. Lord only knows what hose two are up to.

**LPOV**

I ran Bracey through Wal-Mart at top speed to the Halloween section. I grabbed a baby costume and jerked it over her clothes. Then I picked her up toddler-style and headed off to the baby department.

"Um, 'scuse may?" I asked the lady working there, letting my Southern accent slip in each of my words. "None of the clothes here are in my daughter's size."

Bracey accentuated this by throwing her arms around my neck and screaming, "MAMA!"

"You're her mom?" the lady asked, looking bewildered. I nodded. "And how old are you?" she asked. "Thirteen, ma'am." I said, sounding bored. "Ummmm, I'll just go… just go… check in the … in the back." She turned around and ran. I distinctly heard the sound of a car door being opened, closed, and tires squealing.

Bracey and I giggled until I remembered how much more chaos I was due to cause before we left. I tossed her into the air and said, "Gotta run, bye!" And then I realized that I couldn't do that with her. I turned to see her safely in Jack's arms. Phew!

I raced through the aisles laughing and giggling, until I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

A boy. A beautiful boy. A beautiful _vampire _boy.

He had golden eyes and light brown semi-spiky hair. I had never seen anyone so gorgeous. I am pretty sure that if I had been a werewolf, I would have imprinted then and there.

I faltered in my speech until I finally choked out, "H-h-hi,"

"Hey," he responded much more coolly than I had. Eeeepp!

"I'm Caleb," he said extending his hand, which happened to be connected to an arm that was rippling with pale muscles.

"I'm, uhhhh, I'mmm---" now COME ON! I know this one! My name is, oh yea!"

"Lacey, Lacey Camille." I stuttered. I heard Bracey's limp approach, then her sharp intake of breath when she saw Caleb. I heard her retreat, probably off to find and tell Jack. Yea, she thinks I don't know about her crush on him. I, personally, think that they are prefect for each other. And plus, this would make my best friend my sister-in-law.

Score!

"It's very nice to meet you, Lacey Camille. _Very _nice. I ducked my head and grinned.

"You can call me Lacey. That's what my brother and best friend call me." I whispered, still slightly embarrassed.

"Hey! You should come see them with me! And I bet Edward would love to meet you!" I said.

His sweet expression drooped into a frown. Ouch, that kind of hurts inside.

"What?" I inquired.

"Who's Edward?"

"A friend," I said, hoping to clear up confusion, "he's dating Bella. I'm not dating him or anything."

His smile returned and so did mine.

"How old were you when you where changed?" I murmured so low that I doubt anyone but him could hear it.

"Fourteen." PERFECT! I mentally cheered, "you?"

"Thirteen," I whispered. He had this effect on me; something that would have made me go weak in the knees, had I been human.

Suddenly, a too-low for human ears scream filled the silence.

"LACEY! HELP!" Jack's voice filled the air. I grabbed Caleb's hand, not overlooking the tingle in my palm, an raced to the sound of his voice.

Oh, Lord. Bracey was on the ground, with blood gushing form a hole in her side. Jack had very little restraint practice because I always told him not to attack with my power.

There was a frantic look in his eyes and I instantly applied my skill to Jack, Caleb, and I. The three of us relaxed. That is, until I saw Bracey, she was losing blood so fast. I nearly screamed when I did the calculations in my head. She wouldn't make it. By the time we could get her help, it would be too late. I chocked on a tearless sob. So did Jack.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"She wanted to see the knives and I LET HER! She dropped one. A big one. I LET HER, CAM, I LET HER!" he sobbed.

"Jacky, it's not your fault she's so clumsy!"

During this, I was too caught up in my despair to notice what Caleb was doing. He knelt to the ground by her side and pressed his large hand to the hole in her side. Her screams resided.

"Wh-what just happened?" I hiccupped.

Caleb removed his hand to show that the humongous blood-gushing wound was gone. Not even a scar was left in its place. "That's my power," He said simply.

Without thinking, I leapt from Jack's arms and bear hugged him.

"Thank you so much! She almost died! Thank you so much!" I cried.

"Anytime, Lacey Camille, anytime." He smiled down at me, hugging me back tightly.

**Aw! That was so sweet! This chapter, like many others before it, had a completely different story line and then I just decided to change it while typing it. And, I'm sorry for almost killing Bracey. That was very rude of me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seriously, you have no idea how much reviews make my day. **

**Any type will do!**

**Except for ones with flames and/or cuss words because all that does is damage the quality of my site.**

**Te amo, amigos!**

**Lacey Camille**


	9. Relflections

**Hey everyone! If this is short, sorry. As you all know, I never have a plan for my stories until I'm typing them. I just woke up from a three hour nap tha I didn't plan on taking. Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm sick. I sure hope I don't have swine flu like Bellsey-Boo!**

**Today at school, I wore these really cute shoes. They are adorable, but really slippery. And as some of you know, cute shoes seldom are beneficial to the clumsy.**

**As it happens, I kept track of everything. I tripped six times and landed on the floor twice.**

**If you remember from chapter 4, I briefly mentioned education. Aaaaaaand—I made all A's! SA-CA-ORE! (score)**

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!**

**What should the kids be for Halloween? I want your opinion!**

**I don't on Twilight, in case you haven't figured it out yet.**

**The other day in lab, we cut open a chicken wing. My partners were both guys and one kept breaking its bones and one kept stabbing it. I kept cutting all the bolld vessels. Once we were done, my teacher looks on fondly and says, "You three would make a great surgical team." And she was in no way joking. Alright.**

**This chapter is for Bracey because she allows me to confide my nerdy troubles in her.**

**Song playing as I type this chapter-Falling Down by Selena Gomez.**

**Bracey: "You walk and talk like you're some new sensation."**

**Lacey: "But I is a new sensation!"**

**Bracey: "Apparently with the English teachers."**

**This chapter is also for anyone with a southern accent. If ya got it, flaunt it.**

**Bon appetite!**

**LPOV**

Everyone was quiet on the way back to the hospital. Jack carried Bracey and for once I didn't feel like dancing. My best friend almost died. And I may have possibly just met my soul mate in a super center.

When we arrived back into the hospital, Jack took Bracey in, but Caleb and I stayed just out of hearing range from the others.

"Okay, the girl is Alice; the boy is Edward; the doctor is Carlisle. And he _does_ get mad if you call him Car-lissle or C-Dawg." I clarified.

"Darn," he said genuinely. I smiled. I took his hand in mine and together we walked through the doors.

Upon entering, everyone introduced themselves to Caleb and shook his free hand.

I noticed Edward repeatedly flicking his eyes up towards the ceiling. I stopped telling him not to read my mind and replayed everything that happened in Wal-Mart. He nodded, satisfied, and I put my shield back up.

**EPOV**

Images flickered through my brain as Lacey lifted the restraint. _Doing back flips through the roof. Using her power to make everyone act crazy. Thinking about Jack and Bracey as a couple. Meeting a boy named Caleb, whom she thought was absolutely perfect._

I eyed the new boy. I didn't understand it, but he was giving off this slightly sour vibe. Odd. No one else seemed to notice it, sp I kept quiet. Actually everyone was happy, I noted. Carlisle was smiling in adoration of young love. Jack was happily thinking of how he was glad his sister had found love after all these years. Alice was thinking, _and it can be long and flowy. And all the bridesmaids can wear lavender. And Bracey can be the maid of honor!_

I smiled. It didn't take much to excite Alice. I wanted to read Caleb's mind, but Lacey had already blocked it off. Sweet nibblits!

**JPOV**

As the day began to wind down, Bracey snuggled into my shoulder on the hospital couch and fell asleep. Carlisle was visiting other patients and Edward and Alice had gone home. Lacey was in the corner on the other couch. She was sitting with her head and shoulders on the seat and her legs dangling off of the back. Her head rested on Caleb's shoulder, who was positioned on the floor beside the couch. She was telling him about her life and he listened intently.

The peacefulness made me start thinking.

I remember the day I met Lacey. I was at an ice cream parlor because I worked there. Trust me, it gets boring never sleeping so I got a night job. Lacey was sitting on a barstool and the moment I walked in for my shift; I knew that she was a vampire. I made a mental note to talk to her after the rush settled down. She didn't seem to notice me, though. She was watching a family. There was a tired and grouchy looking mom, no dad, a big shot teenaged brother, twin preteen girls, and a toddler boy. Everyone ordered ice cream and as the youngest got his, the older boy discreetly knocked onto the floor. The child, who couldn't have been older than three, began to cry. The mom said, "Sam, get over it! We don't have enough money to waste on extra ice cream!" I noticed that she had the same flavor he had and she didn't offer him any. None of them did. I saw the brunette vampire frown, and then she looked past me into the kitchen. Her eyes locked onto an employee's then swirled. I gaped. It was obvious she had a special talent, and was using it. But what was it? The employee went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with the largest size of that flavor. "It's on the house," he said. The boy, Sam, cheered and dug in. "Thanks, mister!" he said sincerely through a mouthful of ice cream. _You should be thanking your little bloodsucking friend, _I mused. I turned. She was watching. I quickly glanced at the boy and back to her. She smiled. I tipped my head to the parking lot and she followed me there.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Lacey."

"Jack."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." She said smiling.

"You too, Lacey. Out of curiosity, what was that for?" I said motioning towards the ice cream parlor.

"Well, I usually try not to interfere, and I wasn't going to. But when she said Sam….. Tat was my brother's name. My favorite brother. I loved him so much." Her voice cracked and she put her head down. I put my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. However sweet and beautiful she was, this felt more like the way you'd hug your sister than a girlfriend.

"I know we just met and all, but I'm sure we'll be great friends," I said, "I'm moving to Jackson, MS next month. DO you want to come with me. Her dry tears subsided and she looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked, hope clear on her face. I nodded.

"Of course!" she squealed. "I can't wait! Oh, I have so much to do!"

I smiled. Even if I had only known her for five minutes, I already felt like a had a family. Already, I knew I would always love this girl.

**Now wasn't that precious? That was precious. Just a little background on how Jack and Lace met. If you guys liked this, I will incorporate more into the story. Please review!**

**If your have any ideas for the story, I would be happy to put them in and mention you in the author's note. Please review!**

**Please review! I love and respond to all of them! Please review!**

**I'm going to try to get another chapter up this weekend. Please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Pwease? Pwetty pwease?) Please review!**

**Please review,**

**~*!Cammie!*~**


	10. Poopcorn

**S'up chickens? I missed you guys! I'm very sorry that I can't update more often but I literally have zero time.**

**In case you don't remember, we left of with Jack remembering how he met the adorable cuteness that is Lacey. **

**Don't give up on me! **__**I have plans for next chapter to be VERY… well if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the muggles of the world for being mugglicious.**

**It is also to people who repeatedly get in trouble in art because the person setting next to them is hilarious. **

**Last, but the opposite of least, this is for Bracey because our names rhyme and she only laughs a little when I trip over things that no one else sees.**

**Song on my iPod at the moment: Falling Down by Selena Gomez.**

**Lacey: You, you're falling dow-oomf!**

**Bracey: Actually, sweetie, it is **_**you**_** who is falling down.**

**If you think I own Twilight, please join Alice, Bracey, and me in the mental asylum.**

**LPOV**

"Caleb stop!" I giggled, "If you keep tickling me I'm going to make you tickle yourself!"

"Wait, why wouldn't you just tickle me yourself?" he asked, confused.

"Because then I couldn't say 'Why are you tickling yourself? Why are you tickling yourself?'" I grinned.

"Alright, kid, come on. I want to show you something." He said slinging me over his shoulder and racing through the woods. He was SO fast. Even faster than Edward!

He tossed me into a piggyback position when we reached a cliff face and quickly climbed up. I fought the urge to make him say "You better hold on tight, Spidermonkey." In the end I decided against it because when anyone but Edward Cullen says it aloud it kinda sounds retarded. We made it to the top and he put me down. I turned around and….. wow! It looked like something from a princess movie! A bright blue waterfall that ran into a small, but deep, pond was in the center of a bright green meadow. Trees circled it but the sun shone right down on the water, making it sparkle.

"This is amazing… How do you know about this?" I asked.

"I found it one day when I was hunting. I've never showed it to anyone before, though." He ducked his head shyly. I skipped over to him.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking up at his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Caleb said quietly. He pulled me into his arms and said, "I don't ever want to let you go,"

"Okay!" I chirped. He laughed and pulled me to the edge of the cliff. He jumped down into the water, his grace causing him to barely leave a splash.

He motioned for me to follow and irrationally, I felt a little scared

_Too bad, Chicka. _I thought.

I dove, and for a few seconds, I really felt like I was flying. I flipped and then landed in the water. **(A/N- Don't try this at home. I did once and I chipped my tooth. Owie!) **

I smiled and so did he.

_So this is what love feels like._

**BrPOV**

"The Lion King or The Strangers?" Jack asked.

"The Lion King! Duh!" Goodness, boys could be idiots sometimes.

Jack put the movie and went to go get some popcorn and coke. I quickly donned my snuggie and hopped onto the couch. Well, more like limped onto the coke. Stupid toe cancer. Jack returned just as that monkey started going "Ahhhhhhh!" however he does it.

He handed me the poop-corn, as Lacey called it, and shook up the coke and handed it to me with a smirk.

"JACK!" I screeched. _No one_ messes with my coke! I opened it in his direction and coke sprayed all over him. He stared at me, dumbfounded and then narrowed his eyes.

"Oh girl, it's on like ping pong." He said darkly. He began to throw popcorn at me so hard that it actually stung a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but what it was we'll never know. I threw some popcorn down his throat and he gagged, "IT BURNS! IT'S EXREME SALTINESS _BURNS_!" Jack cried.

Then Carlisle appeared.

"Excuse me, kids, but the residents on the next hall have been complaining about the level of noise in here. Do you think you could keep it down a bit?"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" we said simultaneously. Carlisle left the room.

"Hey wait a minute," I said, "isn't the next hall the hearing impaired ward?"

He laughed and then froze the remaining coke and squeezed the cup so that the ice crumbled. "There. It's a slushie. Truce." He said angrily.

"Truce," I agreed. I didn't want to miss Simba and Nala!

**AlicePOV**

I trembled as I was pulled put of my latest vision. _How awful! _I thought. But the worst part was I couldn't do anything about it. This one was set in stone.

For tomorrow.

Poor little Lacey.

**I hoped you liked it! I know it's really short but I so not feel well.**

**Sorry for that ****MAJOR**** cliffie! I don't do that a lot, though, so hopefully no one will come to my house in the middle of the night and break my toes. (Haha, Brace.)**

**Next chapter will be intense, if I continue with my plan.**

**Please review! I respond to each and everyone of them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you guys, thanks for reading!**

**Cammie **


	11. The Beginning of the Middle

**~*~*~*~*~I'm really sorry! I typed this on Saturday but my sister was on town and everytime she does her computer crashes all our computers at home! We just got it fixed so please don't eat me! I really do love you guys! Love, Cammie ~*~*~*~*~ **

**C A M M I E**

**Hello everyone! If this chapter is late, it is because my internet is down. Either that or my dog and I had a Harry Potter marathon.**

**So the other day in art…(for an art contest)**

**Me: "I don't like this one! Can I use my other drawing?"**

**85,000 year old dinosaur of a teacher: (while others in class are CLEARLY present) "It's okay. You'll beat everyone else anyway. They really aren't that talented."**

**Alright.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite nerd in the world, Bracey. She's almost as nerdy as me. Keep on trying!**

**Song on my iPod at the moment: Run This Town by Jay-Z (featuring Rihanna and Kanye West)**

**Which is not to say that I support Kanye West. Especially after his little stunt at the VMA's.**

**So one of my dogs is named Daisy. Which I happened to notice could be spelled **

**Day-Z, kinda like Jay-Z.**

**Think about that.**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story. It won't really be a story, though, just a collection of humorous things. I'll let you guys know when I get that up.**

**Enjoy the chapter (It's kinda sad)**

**LPOV****(Two days after last chapter)**

"Bella?" I asked tentatively. Bracey was asleep and Jack had gone hunting with Edward and Alice.

She looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

"Were there any problems in you and Edward's relationship?" I asked nervously. I had had this off feeling all day. Nothing felt really wrong, just a little off.

"Well obviously, he's a vampire and I'm human. But there's also how protective he is, and my friend Jacob likes me, there are a lot of problems. But relationships are built on how well you get around your problems. Why?" she inquired.

"Well…" I paused, trying to figure out how to word this right. Every relationship I'd ever heard of had a few problems. All of them. But for some reason, I could think of any for me and Caleb's. And something about that was giving me a false sense of security feeling. I really didn't want to tell Bella, though. She looked tired, but concerned.

"No reason."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but I made her decide to go to sleep. It only took about thirty seconds. I watched her and wondered what it would be like to sleep again. When I was human I hadn't really thought it was anything significant, so I didn't really remember much about it as a vampire.

A few minutes later, I heard the hospital door open and close. I looked up as Caleb came into the room.

"Hey, babe." He said casually sitting down beside me.

"Hi," I said quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Something wrong?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows. I wasn't going to worry him with whatever was wrong with me.

"No, I'm just bored." I said, taking his hand and looking up into his eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay," he said eyeing me quizzically. I usually loved to run but today I didn't feel like it.

My mysterious feeling was soon forgotten. We talked for hours, and walked six miles at a human pace. After a while, we sat down to watch the birds. I turned to him.

"What's your biggest secret?" I asked. His eyes widened and he hesitated.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just wondered."

"Ummmmm, what's yours?"

"Well," I began, "I have trust and anger issues, although it's pretty obvious, it's not something I'm proud of. Your turn!"

I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, he spoke.

"I have a girlfriend," he said expressionlessly.

And for one brief moment, I was delighted to hear him finally address me with such a modern term. And then I realized.

He wasn't talking about me.

Oh, my gosh. He wasn't talking about me!

"Wh-what?" I squeaked.

Just as emotionlessly as before, he continued to watch the little robins play.

"I said, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Lauren and she's been my mate for 12 years."

This could not be happening. This could NOT be happening.

It was my nature never to let anyone see me upset, to never let anyone see me cry.

I directed every negative emotion into anger. I had been like that even as a human.

I stood up, using our still intertwined hands to pull him to his feet. I let go and popped him on the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried. I tensed.

"What was that for?" I whispered darkly. "That was for cheating on your mate. That was for taking advantage of a very sensitive girl and breaking her heart. That was for disgracing the male stereotype."

He opened his mouth to day something but I used my power to snap it shut.

"Men like you are the reason I don't date. I actually can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that you were different. I though that you were sensitive and sweet. OBVIOUSLY, I was wrong, though. I mean seriously, you showed me a place that was special to you. That you had never showed anyone before, including your mate. Why would you do that?" I screamed.

"I caught her scent," he said, "I smelled her coming. I had to think fast to get you out of there before she showed up and that happened to be the easiest way to do it without either one of you catching on."

I growled. _So the happiest day of my life was a lie?_ I screamed in my head.

I knew in that second that if he didn't get away, I would kill him.

And as much as I hated him, I didn't want to disappoint Jack and Bracey, who had always believed in me.

_Run, now! Get away as fast as you can! _I thought, swirling my eyes. He immediately bolted, leaving my behind.

I promised myself then and there that I would never shed a tear for this boy (even though technically, I couldn't).

I turned in the direction opposite from him and started to run. Stretched my muscles like this felt good, but my the time I made it to the edge of the field, I had already broken my promise.

**Awww, that was so said!**

**When I was writing the Wal-Mart chapter, I decided that Caleb was going to be Lacey's mate. However, someone reviewed saying they didn't like him and it gave me the idea for this chapter. It just took a while to build up to this.**

**So, thanks to Vera Amber for her wonderful ideas.**

**I would really like to know which POV you guys like best! And your favorite characters so I can put them in more! Please enclose this information in your review!**

**Speaking of which, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Let me repeat that, in case anyone became temporarily blind for the last line: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***shoots I review t-shirts out of a t-shirt gun at each reviewer***

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading and especially reviewing!**

**Cammie **


	12. Farewell!

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry to report that I have decided to stop writing this story. Now just is not a good time for me and I am much too busy.**

**HOWEVER!-A kind soul by the name of Vera Amber has agreed to continue it.**

**Snaps for Vera! *snaps twice***

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I strongly suggest that you select author's alert because I am planning on beginning a new, better, story.**

**I'm sorry! I still love you!**

**Cammie**


End file.
